


Family Game Night

by wrenweasly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters, just gay up fluff, nothing suspicious here, old fic, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenweasly/pseuds/wrenweasly
Summary: A old fanfiction about the sides having a family game night.





	1. The start

Family game night.  
At first, Logan thought it would just be a idea of Patton's. He thought his boyfriend was just putting it out there. Like the weird brownie, cookie and cake combination.  
So then why, was he being pulled into the living room on saturday night.  
Logan and Patton walked into the room, and found Roman and Virgil snuggled up together in a blanket fort, sound asleep.  
Logan looked at his boyfriend, and slowly pulled out his phone  
“Don't even think about it Lo” Patton said  
Logan slowly put his phone away.  
Patton walked up to the couple and started yelling  
“Family game night!! Family game night!!”  
In an instant, everything was chaos. Roman was standing up samurai sword in his hand in front of Virgil protectively, Virgil was on the couch curled in a all, hissing like a cat, and patton was on the floor giggling uncontrollably.   
“Patton” Virgil yelled, “what the actual hell?!”  
Patton just shrugged in response  
“Well, I must say” Logan said, smiling “you two where adorable snuggling in this fort made of blankets”  
Virgil turned deep red and looked away. Roman, however, smirked.  
“Well” the prince said “I'm not the adorable one”  
He slipped a arm around Virgil's waist and kissed his forehead. Virge, if possible, blushed deeper. But he mumbled “and I'm not the hot one”  
Suddenly, Roman was as red as a raspberry  
Logan cleared his throat. The lovey atmosphere made him uncomfortable.  
“Well” Logan said “Patton, what were we doing here in the first place?”  
“Well” Virgil interrupted before patton could speak “If the words that are still ringing in my ears are incorrect, we`re here for ‘family game night’”  
Logan sighed “ok then, let's get started.”  
“Yay” Patton said, smiling wide “ok everyone, we will each pick a game we'll play them all! Since I'm the host, I`ll pick first”


	2. Pattons Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sides play monoply

Patton was a child at heart. And Logan respected that.  
But why, why the hell, did he have to choose monopoly  
Not that it was a bad game.  
But it was extremely tedious and pointless.  
“Uh, Patton” He said “are you sure you want to play this game?”  
Patton tilted his head, confused  
“Yeah” he said slowly “why”  
“Oh nothing” Logan responded quickly “it's just kinda.. Repetitive”  
“I don't know what that means” Patton said “so I`m just gonna guess that means fun! And it is! Come on everyone!”  
Logan sighed   
Roman looked absolutely delighted.  
“Splendid” the prince exclaimed “I call being the banker”  
“Ro” virgil said “last time you were banker, you gave yourself a hundred dollars every turn because of ‘banker fees’”  
“Well….yeah” the prince replied, confused “is that not a thing?”  
Virgil raised an eyebrow. Roman stared blankly in response. Logan, thinking he'd die of the awkwardness, cleared his throat loudly  
“Anyways” the logical side said “shall we start the game?”  
Patton beamed at him and took out the board  
The game was going relatively well until Logan got suspicious.  
Roman only had marvin gardens.  
And yet he was winning.  
Logan pushed it aside. It was just a silly game their`s no reason to get all competitive about it.  
That's what he told himself.  
That is, until he caught him in the act.  
It was Virgil's turn. When he moved, Logan spotted Roman taking a hundred from the bank.  
Logan didn't know what came over him. But in an instant,he was standing up pointing at the royal.  
“I knew it” he spat out “you're cheating”  
“Am not” Roman spat back, crossing his arms “you have no proof”  
“No proof? You have over a thousand dollars and you only have one property”  
“You guys just keep landing on it”  
“FALSEHOOD!”  
Suddenly, Logan felt an arm around his shoulder.  
“Boys, boys” Patton said “maybe this was a bad game to play after all. Let's move onto the next game. Lo, your turn!”  
“But I won” Roman pouted  
“Yes” Patton said “but logy`s my boyfriend. And I`m the host”  
“‘Logy’” Virgil smirked. Logan felt his face heat up  
“Y-yes” he stuttered “lets go on to the next game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes a cute fluff fic no angst here :)

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just wanna post something


End file.
